


【GGPG】计中计

by Lucerous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucerous/pseuds/Lucerous
Summary: GGPG的ex设定，显然部长没有对魔王完全死心套路魔王反被套路？
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald





	【GGPG】计中计

**Author's Note:**

> （旧文搬运）

随意的撩着头发，几缕金丝棱棱地张扬，眼睛里漫不经心的骄傲闪烁着，灼灼发亮。  
懒散又迷人，桀骜又自负。

他还是一点都没变。

Percival端起面前的咖啡搅了搅“Gallert…好久不见。”

“是……好久不见……”金发男子意味深长的摸了摸下巴，Percival看起来有些紧张，显然是对他在欧洲做出的那些声名有所耳闻故心怀防范。但他总是了解Percival的，他在等他开口。

诡异的沉默开始在不咸不淡的招呼后蔓延，从来善于交际又注重礼仪的Graves不喜这种尴尬的冷场，但此刻他那些手段通通使不出来了。

身为美国魔法国会的安全部部长，究竟为什么会鬼使神差的亲自来见这个仅仅听见名字就要竖起一级警戒的魔王。

“你怎么会来…”Graves干涩的开口，他不是应该在欧洲麻烦那些国家的魔法部么，还是他并不知道自己现在的身份，不，那不可能，Grindelward绝不是专程为见个老朋友大动干戈的人。

“因为…”Gallert狡黠的眨了眨眼睛“我想你了，Percy”他眼里的光芒沉静下来，显得真诚无比，零星透出对过去的怀缅。

仿佛这次贸然相约当真是心血来潮。

“Gallert…”这样的游戏没有意思。

Graves的理智向他嘶吼着对面这个人是骗子，可他还是忍不住冲动，想赌赌看，看看他是否足够诚意，他低下头，泯了一口咖啡。

越危险，越要亲自试探，Percival还是一如既往的傲慢。

他喝下去了，Grindelward微笑起来。

“我还剩下多长时间，亲爱的？”

Graves遗憾的看了他一眼“最多…三秒钟罢…”

“那足够了，Percival.”Gallert起身绕到Percival身边，抱起已经瘫软在沙发上的他，消失了。

下一刻，一众傲罗蜂拥而入，使得这个小小的酒馆拥挤无比，只可惜，他们已经找不到想找的人了。


End file.
